


raw sugar

by unveils



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Riding Crops, filth but its kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveils/pseuds/unveils
Summary: “I got a surprise for you.” Dinah greets, pressing a kiss to Babs’ cheek. “But you gotta take five from the world wide web to appreciate it.”Babs half grins, half rolls her eyes, but to her credit, she does remove her headset. “Do I have to guess? Does it involve 80s slow jams?”





	raw sugar

**Author's Note:**

> fandom needs more of my fave moms. for becca <3

It’s a slow night on the job, but it doesn’t bother Dinah, not really -- Oracle’s off playing Big Brother with about fifty different new kids, and there’s something kinda undeniably hot about how her girlfriend could, like, destroy the whole city with the press of a button. Still, there’s something to be desired about clocking out at 4am with an adrenaline in your fists and nowhere to put it.

On her way back to the tower, she makes a stop at a shop on fifth. It’s notoriously shady in reputation but well-kept for what it actually is, all high class leathers and silks in spades. The man at the counter looks at her like she’s crazy when she steps up to the register, twelve feet tall in fishnets and a corset, laying her purchase down with a smirk.

“Any discount for the gals in blue, big guy?” 

She makes it to the tower with an extra five in her bra. 

Babs is still busy with her own work when Dinah gets in -- because apparently she’s the  _ only  _ one who’s having a slow night -- red hair pulled back into a messy bun, freckles illuminated by the glow of the array of screens.

“I got a surprise for you.” Dinah greets, pressing a kiss to Babs’ cheek. “But you gotta take five from the world wide web to appreciate it.”

Babs half grins, half rolls her eyes, but to her credit, she does remove her headset. “Do I have to guess? Does it involve 80s slow jams?” 

Dinah grins, leaning down to rest her forearms on the armrests of Babs’ chair and pressing into her space, close enough to feel the hot of Barbara’s breath on her chin.  

“Nah, babe, I’m gonna do all the work tonight. All you gotta do is show up.”

And the thing is, Dinah loves giving head. Loves being between the smooth of Babs’ thighs, hot against her cheeks where they’re flushing and wet against her lips where she’s tonguing at the lips of Bab’s pussy. It’s easy enough to convince Babs to sit on her face, to let Dinah wrap her hands around her thighs and let Babs take what she wants. It doesn’t take long, Babs thrusting ruthlessly and doing that little panting thing Dinah loves -- Dinah moaning for it and lapping at the come as it drools down her face, smearing her lipstick.

“God,” Babs says when Dinah resurfaces, lazy afterglow making her more beautiful than Dinah thinks she’s ever been. “Some surprise.” 

Dinah moves to kiss her, lazy and slick, spreading come and lipstick between them until Babs is laughing as Dinah pulls her tanktop down just enough to flick at a nipple. 

“Mmm, that’s not the surprise, sister.” Dinah says, hopping off the bed to grab the paper bag she’d dropped by the door on the way in. “Just the opening act.”   

And Babs, to no one surprise’s, has always been pretty good at controlling shit in bed. Where there’s something hot about Oracle puppeteering in the vigilante world, there’s no comparison to the way she can play Dinah like a damn fiddle when she wants to. 

The riding crop is short and sweet, simple with a leather piece at the end. 

Dinah makes it maybe ten fucking minutes tied to the headboard before she starts begging. Babs, for all Dinah’s whining, seems calm, cool, collected. She’s wet where she's settled above Dinah’s thigh, but that’s the only show that this is affecting her at all -- dragging the strip of leather down the hard of Dinah’s nipples before pulling back to smack them. 

“Baby,” Dinah coos, panting, hips twisting upwards. “Baby, please. You look so good right now. C'mon, give it to me.” 

Babs smiles, slides the crop down between Dinah’s legs and uses her free hand to tug on a nipple ring. She taps the crop once against Dinah’s clit, once, twice, too gentle to be anything but a tease. 

“Done already? I thought we were having fun, Dinah.” 

Dinah groans but grins for the way it feels, squeezing her legs together for the heat that curls in her stomach. “How about you untie me and I’ll show you some real fun?”

Babs laughs, dropping the crop to Dinah’s lips and tapping, once. Dinah’s mouth falls open and she sucks it between her teeth with a grin for miles. That’s all it takes, Babs dropping her free hand to drive her fingers into Dinah until she’s crying out and riding out an orgasm.

 

It's always good, with them. Every time. Dinah's never been with anyone like Babs in bed, but t ruth be told, Dinah’s favorite part is the aftermath. When Babs is soft and fucked out, unconcerned with the world still buzzing in the background. Dinah curls an arm around her waist and bites at her freckled shoulder, mouthing at the skin there.

“Happy Anniversary, babe.”  

Babs rolls her eyes.

"Our anniversary was last week. And if I remember correctly, we already celebrated. Twice." 

Dinah just shrugs, smirking wide.

"Who's counting?"


End file.
